


Jälkeenpäin

by piccadillyblues



Series: Metsärosvot [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Konekivääri ja Lahtisen ruumis löytyvät seuraavana päivänä siitä, mihin ne olivat kaatuneet, eikä Määtälle jää kuin turhia ajatuksia asioista, jotka eivät koskaan ehtineet tapahtua.





	Jälkeenpäin

**Author's Note:**

> Tulinpa sanoneeksi Metsärosvon kuudennessa luvussa, että Määttä itse nosti Lahtisen ruumiin ahkioon. Tämä on nyt siitä. 
> 
> Disclaimer: hahmot Väinö Linnan, rahaa en tällä tee. Otsikko on Aila Meriluodon runosta (siitä, jonka säkeet "ei mikään voi kuolla, ei kukat, ei tuuli / ei rakkaus kuolla voi" on aika usein kuolinilmoituksissa).

”Sielä se on.”

”On kumpikin.”

Lumihiutaleita putoilee hiljakseen, kun joukkue palaa tallottua ja hiihdettyä maata pitkin edellisen päivän asemia kohti.

*

”Yrittikö se – ”

”Nääthä sie tuon itsekkii.”

”On ollu painava.”

”On.”

*

Konekivääriä katsotaan lievästi peläten, arvioiden. Yön yli se on tuossa ollut yhdistettynä ja koskematta, ja tällainen pakkanen. Susi ja Vanhala irrottavat jalustan ja varsinaisen toisistaan. Kalahdukset tuntuvat vaimeammilta kuin jaloissa nariseva hanki.

”Ei oo jäätyny.”

Siihen joku, joka on jo siirtänyt huomionsa kivääristä sen viereen kaatuneeseen mieheen, tyrskähtää rumasti.

”Tämä on.”

*

Ruumis on painava ja kangistunut ikävään asentoon, ja sen nostaminen saa Määtän ilmeen tuimistumaan hetkeksi.

”Jos joku toinenkin”, Koskela sanoo, mutta Määttä pudistaa päätään ja saa Lahtisen tukevaan otteeseen, kyljelleen, kainalon ja polvitaipeiden kohdalta. Salo toimittaa kiireen vilkkaa ahkion, johon Määttä varovasti laskee ruumiin. Hetki ollaan hiljaa, vaikka kuolema on vain kuolemaa ja ruumis pelkkä ruumis.

”Korvasta männy”, Rahikainen huomioi henkisauhujen välissä. ”Taivaan illoon iliman kipuja. Vaikkei Yrjö poika siitä taennu perustaakkaa.”

Hymähdellään. Otetaan asiaankuuluvan kevyt suhtautuminen. Ruumiskelkkaa lähdetään viemään pois, ja muiden hartiat rentoutuvat. Joku potkii maahan sulanutta kohtaa peittoon sen ympärille sataneella uudella lumella.

”Jaaha. Toinen ryhmä Määtän komentoon tästä eteenpäin”, Koskela sanoo. Määttä nyökkää. Hän tietää kyllä; korpraalina hän on jäljelle jääneistä korkeimmalla.

”Jatketaas eteenpäin.”

*

Lyhyellä tauolla Määttä nostaa kokeeksi yhdistettyä konekivääriä. Se nousee, nousee hyvinkin. Hän ei nosta sitä olalleen, vaikka kyllähän se nousisi myös siihen.

Mutta painava se on. Ei sen kanssa juoksisi.

Hän laskee kiväärin hellävaroen takaisin alas.

*

Rokalle ja Sihvoselle myönnetään lomaa Rokan pellolle lakoon pistämästä venäläisjoukkueesta. Rokka lähtee vitsaillen, Sihvonen vain nyökkää, kun Rahikainen kehottaa häntä käymään hänenkin kotonaan, jos ehtii.

Muukin joukkue päästetään hetkeksi lepoon. Ensimmäiseen kunnolliseen lepoon pitkään aikaan, sellaiseen, että teltta lämpiää kunnolla ja nukuttua saa useamman peräkkäisen tunnin. Jostain kuuluu aina pauketta, ja jos se taukoaa, kavahtaa joku aina hereille vain nukahtaakseen uudestaan.

_Tapelkoot_, joku toinen sanoo äkäisesti, kun hämärässä pohditaan, kuka siellä edessä nyt joutuu olemaan. Myrskylyhdyn himmeä valo lepattaa.

*

Sellaisessa valossa näki kasvot kunnolla vain, jos tiesi valmiiksi, miltä ne näyttivät. Lahtinen sanoi sen olevan luultavasti samaa ilmiötä kuin se, miten silmä tottuu pimeään, ja Määtästä se kuulosti aivan riittävän uskottavalta. Ainakin Lahtinen uskoi siihen itse, ja sellaisista puhuessaan hän oli aina vakavissaan.

Siksi Määttä kuunteli häntä mielellään, oli kuunnellut niin kauan kuin oli hänet tuntenut. Lahtinen luki paljon, paloaukealla etenkin, ja siksi hänellä oli monesta asiasta sekä paljon tietoa että mielipiteitä. Hän oli myös joutunut tottumaan siihen, että hänen puheitaan jatkuvasti kyseenalaistettiin. Se näkyi siinä, että hänestä oli tahattomasti tai tarkoituksella tullut joukkueen virallinen vastarannankiiski, joka yleensä oli – tai jonka oletettiin olevan – kaikesta eri mieltä jo periaatteesta. Toisaalta se näkyi myös siinä, miten uhmakkaasti hän asioitaan selitti, puolustuskannalla ennen kuin kukaan ehti haastaa. Mitä kauemmin hänen annettiin puhua keskeytyksettä, sitä äreämmin hänen katseensa sinkoili kuulijasta toiseen, ja sitä kireämmäksi kävi hänen puheensa nuotti.

Määttä ei Lahtista aina täydellä korvalla kuunnellut, mutta silloin kun kuunteli, oppi hän aina jotakin uutta, ja pelkästään se riitti pitämään hänen aikansa täällä kiinnostavana. Hiljaisena miehenä hän ei jupinoita tavallisesti juuri kommentoinut tai kysellyt, mutta kun hän kerran niin sattui tekemään, kääntyi Lahtinen katsomaan häntä niin hölmistyneenä, että häntä melkein nauratti. Silmät pyöreinä ja kulmat koholla hän näytti hiukan ladosta keskellä päivää yllätetyltä pöllöltä. Kuin hän ei olisi edes ajatellut, että Määttä kiinnitti huomiota.

_Vaan kyllähän minulla korvat on peässä_, oli hänen tehnyt mieli sanoa, muttei hän ollut kuitenkaan. Hän vain katsoi Lahtista takaisin ja kohotti hiukan kulmiaan, niin että Lahtinen tajusi vastata siihen, mitä hän kysyi.

Vaitonaisena Määttä senkin jälkeen pysyi, mutta Lahtisen puheesta katosi epäröinti ja kireys, kun hän jatkoi monologiksi jäävää puheluaan hänen seurassaan. Sellaisena hänen ääntään oli vielä mukavampi kuunnella.

*

”Perkelleen kylymä”, Rahikainen mutisee kömpiessään kipinävuoronsa jälkeen värjöttelemään Määtän kylkeen. Määttä huokaa ja kääntyy niin, ettei Rahikainen makaa hänen kätensä päällä. Vetää peitettään paremmin. Tulen humina kamiinassa ja miesten epätasainen kuorsaus puuduttavat mieltä, ja hän tietää, että voisi ja että hänen pitäisi nukahtaa siihen. Sitä koskaan tiedä, milloin lähtö tulee ja kuinka kauan sitten joudutaan jatkamaan levotta.

”Eikö sinnuu palella?”

”Missäs sinun peittees on.”

”Piru siitä tietää.”

Kamiina lämmittää tällaisella ilmalla lähinnä jalkoja, mutta ihmisruumiin lämpö on kummallinen asia. Toisessa ihmisessä sen tuntee silloinkin, kuin itse ei.

Rahikaisen polvi kolahtaa Määtän jalkaan hänen yrittäessään ensin ujuttautua vaivihkaa. Määttä levittää huovan niin, että siitä riittää molemmille, ja Rahikainen kiemurtelee sellaiseen kippuraan, että saa tarjotusta lämmöstä mahdollisimman paljon irti. Jalka eksyy Määtän säären yli.

Kamiinan luukku nirskahtaa pienesti, kun Salo avaa sen työntääkseen sinne uuden puun.

*

Jalat koskivat nilkasta polveen, ja Määtän silmäluomet tuntuivat raskailta. Olisi voinut vain sulkea ne, kun puheet olivat selvästi siltä päivältä loppuneet niin häneltä kuin Lahtiseltakin.

Vaan eipä hän kuitenkaan. Ei jotenkin malttanut. Hän sirritteli silmät laiskasti puoliauki, räpytteli hyvin hitaasti, muttei antanut sulkeutua kokonaan. Hän oli juuri kohentanut peitteensä olan tasalle, ja juuri niin oli juuri silloin juuri sopivan hyvä.

Lyhdyn valo oli väikkyvä ja lämmin. Jostain se osui Lahtisen silmiin, ja sitä hän jäi katsomaan, niin kuin hän saattoi unohtua tähtiä tai järven laineita tai hiillosta katselemaan. Ehkä hän hymyili, ja ehkä siksi Lahtinen katsoi kiusaantuneena pois. Kuin ei olisi tiennyt, oliko hymyssä jotakin salaista pilkkaa, vaikka miksi siinä olisi ollut. Ei Määttä häntä koskaan pilkannut. Eikä kunnon syytä olisi ollut muillakaan.

Lahtisella oli ilmeikkäät silmät. Pelkästään niillä ja tuuheilla kulmillaan hän osasi sanoa paljon. Juuri sillä hetkellä hänen kulmansa olivat hieman kurtussa, kuin hän olisi ollut huolissaan, ja niiden väliin ilmestyi hänen niin tehdessään pieni pysty ryppy.

*

Halutessaan Määttä voisi nukahtaa, ja niin voisi Rahikainenkin. Ja kuitenkin Rahikainen kiehnää vielä lähemmäs, ja kuitenkin Määttä avaa silmänsä kohtaamaan hänen katseensa. Kuitenkin Määttä tarttuu manttelinsa löystynyttä nappia sormeilevan käden ranteeseen, ja kuitenkin hän nyökkää.

Totta kai hän nyökkää.

*

Hän ei myöhemmin muista mitä ajatteli ottaessaan Lahtisen kädestä kiinni, vai ajatteliko mitään. Se oli jäänyt huolimattomasti maahan heidän väliinsä hänen paranneltuaan tyynynä olleen reppunsa asentoa, ja Määtän käsi oli vain sattunut olemaan siinä. Rystyset osuivat ensin, ja ehkä jokin unelias vaisto tai refleksi teki loput.

Samalla tavalla kuin hän jäi katsomaan valon heijastusta Lahtisen silmissä, ja samalla tavalla kuin hän saattoi jäädä katsomaan syiden kuvioita lautaseinässä, hän jäi katsomaan kättä kädessään. Pani merkille jokaisen kovassa työssä parkkiintuneen sormenpään ja tummat karvat kyynärvarrelta. Kuljetti sormeaan kämmenen viivoilla, niillä joista jotkut väittivät voivan ennustaa elämää ja kuolemaa.

Aika tuntui jäävän sivuun, mutta Määttä tiesi silti olla unohtumatta hetkeen. Hän levitti kämmenensä Lahtisen kämmentä vasten ja sujautti heidän sormensa limittäin. Lahtinen puristi vastaan varovasti, kuin olisi odottanut Määtän vetävän kätensä pois milloin vain, mutta samalla toivonut ettei niin kävisi. Se hymyilytti Määttää, vaikkei hän ollut varma, näkyikö hymy kasvoilla asti. Lahtinen katsoi häntä hiljaa ja silmät suurina, muttei sillä mitä Määttä kutsui mielessään hänen ”pyöreäksi katseekseen”. Ilmeessä tuntui olevan kysymys, eikä Määttä osannut vastata siihen kuin katsomalla häntä takaisin niin vakaasti ja rehellisesti kuin kykeni.

Uneliaisuus oli jossain vaiheessa haihtunut, ja kaikki tuntui kovin selkeältä, vaikkei mitään oikeastaan ollut tapahtunut. Lahtisen ilmeessä oli jotakin hyvin haurasta, ja Määtän sydän tuntui suurelta ja painavalta kylkiluita vasten. Heidän jaetuista hiljaisuuksistaan oli kehittynyt niin kodikkaita ja luonnollisia, että toisinaan Määtästä tuntui, että he kävivät kokonaisia keskusteluja lausumatta ääneen yhtä ainoata sanaa, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei mitenkään voinut olla varma siitä, mitä he tarkalleen ottaen kertoivat toisilleen. Varmaa ei ollut kuin se, ettei mitään tästä keskustelusta voinut sanoa ääneen. Sen ymmärryksen hän luki Lahtisenkin silmistä, sekä sen, että siitä huolimatta hän olisi ehkä tahtonut sanoa _jotain_.

Risuinen sänki Lahtisen poskilla ja leualla näytti siltä, ettei se olisi tuntunut kämmenellä pistävältä vaan vain karhealta. Määttä ei kokeillut, vaikka Lahtisen posken muoto näytti siltä, että hänen kätensä olisi sopinut siihen täydellisesti, peukalo poskipäätä vasten.

*

Määttä ehtii Rahikaista odotellessaan polttaa tupakkansa melkein kokonaan. Yön hämärässäkin hän erottaa nälkäisen virneen, kun hän ohjaa heidät nilkansyvyisessä hangessa sopivan rungon taa.

Rahikainen nauraa hiljaa, kun Määttä pitelee hänen kasvojaan kämmentensä välissä. Luiden muoto on tuttu, melkein lohdullinen, ja sänki raapii pienet jäljet pakkasiholle. Määttä painaa rohtuneille huulille pehmeän suudelman, jota unohtuu miettimään silmät puoliummessa. Toinen käsi laskeutuu Rahikaisen poskelta hartialle, ja sekin saa hänen ajatuksensa vaeltamaan. Leveämpiin hartioihin. Pituuteen. Kaikkeen, mitä on turha enää pohtia.

Rahikainen nojaa nappaamaan häneltä toisen suukon ja vie kättään vyölle muistuttaakseen, mitä varten tässä ollaan, ja tuhahtaa huvittuneesti, kun Määttä ravistaa itsensä takaisin hetkeen ja suutelee häntä niin kuin yleensä, syvään ja määrätietoisesti. Sydämen kiihtynyt rytmi tuntuu kaulan sivusta kämmeneen. 

*

Kun Määttä laskeutuu polvilleen lumeen, käy Rahikaisen ilmeessä riemastunut ja vähän petomainenkin välähdys, jonka takia Määttä ei ennen ole tehnyt tätä hänen kanssaan. Hän vihaa olla sellaisessa asemassa, jossa häneltä voisi niin helposti ottaa hallinnan pois, ja Rahikaisella on tarpeeksi kaikenlaisia ajatuksia hänestä ja hänen mieltymyksistään ilmankin.

Hän ei ylläty, kun Rahikainen on heti sotkemassa sormiaan hänen hiuksiinsa, mutta saatuaan hänen housunsa riittävän auki hän tarttuu tiukasti Rahikaisen ranteisiin ja vetää hänen kätensä pois.

”Anna olla irti.”

Hän mulkoilee Rahikaista ylöspäin, eikä hellitä ennen kuin hän lakkaa haraamasta vastaan. Laskee sitten katseensa, tarttuu kalun tyveen ja vetelee tunnustelevasti pari kertaa. Jokin ajatus häivähtää mielessä, mutta hän pudottaa sen, vetää Rahikaisen esinahan taakse ja ottaa hänet suuhunsa.

Rahikainen henkäisee kirosanan, ja hänen kätensä laskeutuu takaisin Määtän takaraivolle. Siitä se liukuu poskelle, kun Määttä vetää itsensä irti painaen toisella kädellään hänen lonkkaansa puuta vasten ja puristaen toista tiukasti kalun ympärillä.

”Halluukko sinä tätä vai et”, hän sähähtää.

”Vittu. Määttä – ”

”Minä varotan. Josset sinä piä käsiäs irti.”

Rahikainen nielaisee ja nyökkää, tietää ettei varoitus ole katteeton. Ymmärtää vihdoin, että tämä tapahtuu joko täysin Määtän ehdoilla tai ei ollenkaan, ja ettei Määttä aio olla tässä se, jota käytetään. Määttä kumartuu jatkamaan vasta, kun Rahikaisen kädet puristavat hänen oman takkinsa liepeitä.

*

Hän keskittyy toimeensa huolella, ja löytää melko nopeasti sopivan rytmin ja sellaisen syvyyden, joka ei tukehduta tai kuluta leukoja heti loppuun. Hän kokeilee hieroa kalun alapintaa kielellään, ja kirvoittaa sillä Rahikaisesta ähkäisyn, joka vaimenee suuta vasten painettuun kämmeneen. Hän vetelee kädellään sitä osaa kalun varresta, johon ei suullaan yllä, ja pitää toista kättään Rahikaisen lonkalla, jotteivät tämän lantion tahattomat nykäykset pääsisi yllättämään. Silmät painuvat kiinni, ja hän keskittyy, keskittyy, panee likoon kaiken taidon mitä häneltä vain löytyy.

Hänellä ei koskaan ole ollut erityisen hyvä mielikuvitus, mutta hän muistaa sentään jotain. Hän muistaa, miltä Lahtinen kuulosti jouduttuaan juoksemaan pitkän matkan. Muistaa, miten hän joskus ähkäisi nostaessaan jalustaa olalleen. Miten hän oli kerran erityisen pitkän tauon jälkeen lepoon päästyään tärissyt tuskin havaittavasti asettuessaan nukkumaan. Muistikuvat limittyvät ja sekoittuvat hataraksi kuvitelmaksi, joka saa hänet sävähtämään kalun ympärillä.

”Määttä miulta – miulta lentää ihan just”, Rahikainen kuiskaa huohotuksensa lomasta, ja hän havahtuu takaisin nykyhetkeen. Hän kiihdyttää tahtinsa niin armottomaksi kuin pystyy, ja vilkaisee Rahikaista. Tämä on puristanut silmänsä umpeen ja repinyt puolet napeistaan auki, taitaa purra peukalonhankaansa, ja Määtän mieleen palaavat tuuheat kulmat ja keskittyneet kurtut niiden välissä.

*

Hän antaa Rahikaisen laueta suuhunsa, ja irrottautuu hänestä epäelegantin plopsahduksen säestämänä. Polvi naksahtaa, kun hän nousee seisomaan ja sylkäisee Rahikaisen siemenet lumeen. Rahikainen hengittää yhä raskaasti sepaluksensa sulkiessaan ja katsoo häntä ajatellen varmaan yhtä tai toista, mutta hän ei välitä.

Sitten Rahikainen vetää hänet syvään suudelmaan, jossa varmasti maistaa oman suolanhappaman makunsa tunkiessaan kieltään sillä tavalla hänen suuhunsa. Hänen sormensa ovat jääkylmät Määtän niskalla, ja Määtältä karkaa vaimea ja tahattoman pyytävä äännähdys. Hän tuntee Rahikaisen huulten vääntyvän hänen hymyillessään, mutta hän ei katkaise suudelmaa viedessään kätensä Määtän housuihin.

Määttä ei ole ehtinyt huomatakaan, kuinka herkäksi on ehtinyt, mutta kun Rahikaisen vikkelät sormet kiertyvät hänen kalunsa ympärille ja vetävät hänet ulos, hänen polvensa notkahtavat omia aikojaan. Häneltä pääsee jopa tukahtunut vaikerrus, joka saa hänen kaulansa kuumottamaan häpeästä, mutta jolle hän ei yksinkertaisesti _voi_ mitään. Rahikainen hymähtää ja vetää hänen esinahkansa taakse, levittää peukalollaan kalun päähän kerääntynyttä kosteutta. Hän liikuttaa kättään tasaisen puristavassa tahdissa, jossa tuntuu laukeamisen jälkeinen laiskuus, mutta jonka ilmiselvä tarkoitus on silti viedä Määttä huipulle niin nopeasti ja tehokkaasti kuin mahdollista.

Rahikaisen sormet ovat pidemmät ja kapeammat, mutta mielikuva toisesta kädestä, voimakkaasta ja työn kovettamasta, jonka otteessa pysyi tarkasti niin parsinneula kuin raskaat pakkaukset ja työkalut, on niin elävä, että välähdyksenomaisen hetken ajan Määttä pystyy tuntemaan sen. Lämpimän ihon, otteen kuin sinä yönä teltassa hänen kädestään, matalan ja hengästyneen äänen jostakin toisesta muistosta.

Hän tulee niin rajusti, että tajussa uhkaa hämärtyä, ja Rahikaisen täytyy kietaista käsivarsi hänen ympärilleen, jottei hän romahtaisi polvilleen.

*

Häpeä lamauttaa suun ja äänihuulet Määtän palatessa maan pinnalle. Hän katsoo kaikkialle paitsi Rahikaiseen, kun tämä viimein päästää hänestä irti hänen lakattuaan huojumasta hänen otteessaan. Äkäisin liikkein hän kiskoo housunsa kiinni ja kääntyy poispäin. Kurkussa polttaa ja hartiat tuntuvat nousevan korviin asti, kun Rahikainen tuhahtaa huvittuneen kuuloisena. Ikään kuin ei jo valmiiksi riittäisi. Jos Rahikainen kehtaa sanoa tästä mitään, niin Määttä lyö. Hengitys käy yhä kiivaana.

Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Kai hän näkee, ettei se ole viisasta. Hetken hän katselee Määttää, ja vaikkei Määttä näe hänen ilmettään, on hän aivan varma, että hän virnuilee. Varmasti hän teki tämänkin perusteella taas joitakin päätelmiä Määtästä.

Sitten Rahikainen puristaa hänen olkaansa ja mutisee menevänsä nukkumaan.

”Elä siekää jää tänne assuun.”

Määttä pudistaa päätään katse tiukasti maassa ja kaivaa tupakat taskustaan, sormeilee rasiaa hermostuneesti niin kauan, että Rahikainen on mennyt.

*

Päässä tuntuu raskaalta. Neljä tulitikkua katkeaa tai putoaa Määtän sormista, ennen kuin hän onnistuu sytyttämään tupakkansa. Hän hengittää savua ahnaasti keuhkoihinsa, ja päästää sen purkautumaan ulos hitaana huokauksena.

Männynkaarna on kivikovaa ja jääkylmää ja raapii ihoa, kun hän painaa otsansa sitä vasten.

On taas pakastumassa.

*

Savu kirveltää silmissä Määtän lopulta kömpiessä horteiseen telttaan, mutta hän puristaa luomensa uhmakkaasti kiinni eikä välitä. Kun kirvely syöpyy kipeäksi, puree hän hampaansa sitä vastaan.

Ei hänen parane sellaisia.

Kun mitään ei edes ollut.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen edelleen @violasmirabiles, saapi tulla juttelemaan jos huvittaa!


End file.
